Electronic packaging and operating environments may have both digital circuits and analog circuits, including single or multiple RF circuits, which may be in close proximity with each other. In an attempt to isolate digital and analog/RF and RF to RF circuits, power and ground planes for the circuits may be separated in split power and ground planes. In some electronic packaging environments, such as, for example, multilayer printed circuit boards (PCB), noise may be experienced on parallel ground and power planes of the PCB as a result of circuit excitation. In some electronic packaging and operating environments that include RF circuits, an RF signal from an RF transmitter or RF noise from a digital circuit may be propagated along the power plane and/or the ground plane.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus to efficiently suppress RF interference and other unwanted noise may be desired in mixed signal electronic packaging and operating environments.